Present day, dating services are sometimes unsafe or unreliable. Sometimes, there are incidents of unsafe interactions, generalized discomfort in awkward social situations or mere superficial connections. Many times, users of dating services select matched individuals to engage with based primarily on the physical attributes of the individuals, rather than form an emotional connection with the individuals. It can be difficult to cultivate emotional connections, especially as many dating services do not provide an ice breaker or means of easing individuals into conversation. The lack of structured activities sometimes leads to tepid and uninteresting social experiences, as many users are hesitant to initiate conversation.
Therefore it is an object of the present invention to provide a system for matching individuals and facilitating interactions between users in a safety conscious environment. A plurality of match making modules is provided to pair users and promote user engagement; namely a music response module, a dating questionnaire module, and a purchase behavior match module. Each of the plurality of match making modules is provided in a safe, digital environment, wherein the access to personal information can be restricted according to user preferences. Furthermore, the plurality of match making modules provides a groundwork to facilitate interactions between users, allowing users to comfortably form emotional connections. Users who match through the plurality of match making modules can then schedule a virtual date, where further interaction can take place, and emotional connections can be cultivated in a safe environment.